1. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. patentsU.S. Pat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee6,389,652B1May 21, 2002Williams6,223,695B1May 1, 2001Edwards et al.5,727,500Mar. 17, 1998Conboy5,381,588Jan. 17, 1995Nelson5,311,646May 17, 1994 Eischen, Sr.5,167,377Dec. 1, 1992 Chalmers4,783,886Nov. 15, 1988Koppe
U.S. patent applicationPublication NumberKind CodePublication Date Applicant2009/0172926A1Jul. 9, 2009Kern2008/0017121A1Jan. 24, 2008Mauro
2. Field of the Invention
The patent invented generally relates to a method of and device for carrying animal waste bags.
The proper disposal of animal waste, whether in an urban metropolis or rural backcountry, can present a real problem especially for handlers of domestic pets, such as canines. The waste left behind, within urban metropolises, attracts unwanted and potentially disease carrying nuisances, such as rodents. The potential health risk posed by the nuisances has led many city municipalities within the United States to pass ordinances enforcing fines on handlers of pets that do not remove their pet waste. Additionally both United States federal and United States state parks have passed similar regulation regarding the removal of waste produced by visitors, including that of accompanying animals. This poses an additional problem as park visitors must temporarily store the waste generated during their stay, to be disposed of upon exiting the park.
The present and most acceptable means for removing waste is the use of a plastic bag. The bag is place over the user's hand where it functions as a barrier. The waste is then picked up and the bag inverted to contain the waste where it is held until a designated garbage receptacle is located.
The problem with the aforementioned means for removal is how to transport the bag of waste until an appropriate means of disposal is located. In the case of an urban metropolis the animal handler is left with limited options; either place the bag in a pocket of their clothing or carry the bag in their free hand. Placing the waste bag in a pocket is both unsanitary and may led to a mess should the bag rupture. Similarly disadvantageous, carrying the waste bag in the free hand reduces the handlers control over the animal and inhibits social greetings, such as handshakes, between handlers.
In the case of the rural backcountry hiker, yet another problem exists where all waste accumulated during the stay must be disposed of upon exit of the park. The use of multiple partially-filled plastic bags is not a practical option; It is more practical to reuse the same waste bag until it is reasonably full.
Yet another problem is the management of unpleasant odors. Once the handler has placed the waste in the plastic bag the handler is left with two options to control odors either tie a knot in the bag or hold the opening of the bag closed, both of which require use of the free hand. Should, and as is the case many times, the animal relieve itself a second or third time and a knotted bag would result in the use of another bag and generate more waste. Leaving the bag unknotted, allows the bag to be used several times but the handler must continually hold the bag shut to prevent odors from escaping. Odors escaping from a waste bag can be particularly unpleasant when trying to have a conversation with pedestrians while walking the animal. Thus the problem exists of how to transport an unsealed or similarly unknotted waste bag that is secure, temporarily seals the bag and is self supporting.
The invention was created to address the needs of animal handlers when dealing with the waste produced by their pets. The invention resulted in unexpected results such as, it efficiently and temporarily seals multiple plastic bags filled with animal waste, it can be used in a variety of hands free configurations, it is durable, portable and requires no additional tools or attachment means.
3. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses closure clips or leash assembly devices for plastic bags. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,652 issued to Williams discloses a thin, flat bodied, closure clip for plastic bags. A disadvantage to the device is that it is designed to be placed on a plastic bag and is not resilient enough to clasp the bag and transport it. Yet another disadvantage is the body made from thin material which does not have enough surface friction to overcome and prevent a weighted plastic bag from slipping out of the bag accepting area.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,695 issued to Edwards et al. discloses a leash assembly having a refuse bag dispenser. The device disclosed is complicated to operate, expensive to manufacture and designed to hold a high capacity of unused waste bags. A disadvantage to the device is that the animal handler is carrying a large, cylindrical device filled with unused waste bags, it is not convenient to carry more then a reasonable number of bags with respect to the number of animals being simultaneously walked. Yet another disadvantage is the lack of a means to securely hold a filled waste bag that is not knotted, the device disclosed requires that the waste bag be knotted once full and loosely hung on a hook located at the bottom of the device. Yet another disadvantage is the complex means for attaching the device, which require additional equipment such as a ring, a bead tie or guides mounted on a particular real leash to attach the device and thereby limiting the devices utility.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,500 issued to Conboy discloses a device for transporting animal waste in a pouch attached to an animal's leash. A disadvantage to the device is it requires the waste bags to be tied in a knot prior to placing them within the carrying pouch; if the bags were not knotted they would spill into the pouch. Additionally should the waste bags have a small hole it would result in the waste leaking into the pouch and requiring a through sanitization of the pouch. Yet another disadvantage is the means of support of the device. The device incorporates hook and loop fastening system to attach the device to a, standard rope or web type, leash at the top and bottom of the device.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,588 issued to Nelson discloses a device for retaining paired items; such as socks. The devices body is made from a thin material and relies on resilient fingers to clasp the items. A disadvantage to the device is that it is limited to the amount of weight the device can retain due to the thin and flexible material used. The materials thinness produces the devices resilient fingers, which are used to grasp the items; however this thinness also limits the amount of weight the device can support without buckling.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,646 issued to Eischen, Sr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,886 issued to Koppe each disclose sheet-like bodied plastic bag closures. These devices incorporate a thin flat body that includes a slit for which a plastic bag is drawn into an aperture and incorporates gripping teeth or points to hold the closure on the bags. Disadvantages to these devices are the gripping means, as these protrusions within the aperture can snag and tear holes into plastic bags.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,377 issued to Chalmers discloses a cylindrical animal waste bag dispenser. The device incorporates a handle for carrying the device and a sharp spike opposite the handle for standing the device on the ground. A disadvantage to this device is the lack of integrated means for carrying the device other than a handle. Yet another disadvantage is the large spike at the bottom of the device and its proximity to the means for carrying filled waste bags. Yet another disadvantage is the location and orientation of the slot as the device does not have a ridged supporting connection preventing the rotational movement imparted on the device by a weighted waste bag. Once a filled waste bag is attached to the device, the device will hang to one side or listing in the direction of the filled bag and consequently in the same orientation of the slot leaving the bag prone to slipping out on impact as experienced during running, brisk walking or sudden movement by the animal.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/971,885 by Kern discloses a leach assembly with two opposed strips of hook and loop fastener for securing waste bags. A disadvantage to the devices disclosed is the fasting means requires the bags have a hole for fastening. Yet another disadvantage is the device is an integrated assembly in a leash and cannot be removed or transferred to another leash.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/489,839 by Mauro discloses a refuse bag holder consisting of a cord and mechanical clamp to hold the waste bag in place. The device requires a bracket or similar mean for attaching the device to an object which is disadvantageous. Yet another disadvantage is the device cannot independently and simultaneously hold empty and filled waste bags. Yet another disadvantage is the use of a spring loaded mechanical means for securing the bags as the mechanical components are susceptible to corrosion and failure.
The prior art disclosed does not specifically address the aforementioned problem. The prior art disclosed are overcomplicated, mechanical, cannot support the weight of a filled plastic waste bag and do not allow for a variety of hands fee configurations. Further the nature of the prior art disclosed is either secondary to another principle invention or directed to the closure of food related plastic bags. Hence, there is a need exists for a device that can temporarily seal and hold multiple plastic bags filled with animal waste efficiently, can be used in a variety of hands free configurations, is durable and requires no additional tools or attachment means, is low cost to manufacture and consequently low price to the consumer.